Entre lágrimas de sangue
by Yellowred
Summary: ))TERMINADA(( Lembranças passadas, dores atuais e amores profundos. O contraste de um mesmo sentimento em três pessoas ligadas por ele: Gina Weasley, Draco Malfoy e Tom Riddle.
1. Default Chapter

****

Entre lágrimas de sangue

****

Sumário:Lembranças passadas, dores atuais e amores profundos. O contraste de um mesmo sentimento em três pessoas por ele ligadas: Gina Weasley, Draco Malfoy e Tom Riddle. 

****

Gênero: Romance/Angst 

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem e música me pertence e a fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. 

****

Notas e Explicações

Basicamente, os dois únicos capítulos estão divididos em partes que não seguem uma ordem cronológica, mas é fácil identificar o tempo e também o personagem em que está concentrada a narrativa, no caso: Gina, Draco ou Tom. O prólogo e o epílogo são centralizados somente na Gina e estão no tempo presente da narrativa. 

Os trechos de música entre a fic são de **_Easier to run_** do _Linkin Park_, de **_Bring me to life _**do _Evanescence _e de **_Forever love _**do _X Japan, _que foram acrescentados depois da fic acabada_. _Destaque para esta última música, que foi de uma banda JROCK, simplesmente maravilhooosa!! Pode-se notar isto pelos trechos da música, que está traduzida =b

Espero novamente (já que é a segunda vez que eu estou trabalhando com o Tom) que a fic não tenha ficado muito fora dos fatos do livro, apesar deu achar que está fugindo bastante por ter colocado o tio Vold no meio... =b 

=*=

****

Prólogo 

It's easier to run

__

É mais fácil correr

****

Replacing this pain with something numb

__

Substituir essa dor por algo inatingível

****

It's so much easier to go

__

É tão mais fácil fugir

****

Than face all this pain here all alone   
_Que enfrentar toda essa dor, sozinho_

Sangue. Ela não tinha exata certeza se aquele líquido quente que escorria por seu rosto era sangue ou alguma lágrima que tentava segurar. Queria pôr a mão na bochecha, sentir a consistência; mas tinha medo de fazer qualquer movimento, medo até de procurá-lo. Medo de que o simples gesto de tocar seu rosto ou levar o braço para seu lado a levasse novamente às dores sentidas há pouco. 

Frio. Seu corpo inteiro parecia uma pedra de gelo. As pernas sentiam o chão gelado e a umidade lhe machucarem e seus braços descobertos pareciam ser perfurados com ventos tão fortes e congelantes. Sentia seus lábios sem um grau de quentura e supôs que eles estariam roxos como os de um morto. _"Devo estar morta"_, ela pensou. Mas sabia que não: mortos não sentiam e ela continuava a sentir o líquido quente escorrendo por seu rosto, riscando sua pele. 

Escuridão. Se abrisse e focalizasse os olhos, sabia que conseguiria distinguir algo ao seu redor. Mas não lhe importava o local, não lhe importava se poderia sair correndo dali, pouco interessava se estava em um lugar aberto ou fechado. Só queria que o vento fosse forte o suficiente para que secasse o que escorria por seu rosto, fosse sangue ou lágrima. Não queria sentir algo quente. O frio parecia mais cômodo, estar morta parecia o mais fácil naquele momento. Afinal, não parecia que sentia vida passando por suas veias.

Aquilo tudo lhe trazia recordações sombrias de anos atrás. Lembranças com Tom Riddle. Apertava os olhos fortemente para que não as visse, mas não adiantava tentar não ver algo que estava gravado dentro de sua cabeça, como cenas que agora pareciam mil vezes pior... 


	2. Capítulo um

****

Capítulo um

Novamente, uma força, que não conseguia controlar, que tomava conta do seu corpo e mente, havia lhe levado a um lugar desconhecido. Mas desta vez havia despertado antes, não como das outras vezes: que acordava em sua cama com a sensação de que havia saído dela. Desta vez tinha certeza de que estava mesmo fora: o local era escuro como o dormitório, mas o frio era insuportável.

Apoiou a mão no chão e se levantou, mesmo estando com medo, mesmo querendo não andar. Deu dois passos e com a pouca claridade do local, conseguiu distinguir as paredes e rodeou-as com os olhos. Voltou-se ao local onde estava deitada e viu que estivera aos pés de uma estátua. Ergueu os olhos lentamente, pegando cada detalhe macabro da pedra esculpida. Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido à medida que se aproximava do rosto. Quando chegou a ele, não agüentou e soltou um grito de pavor. Cada contorno que dava forma ao semblante era assustador e incrivelmente real, apesar de ser feito, visivelmente, de uma pedra de aparência fria e coberta de musgo.

Sua boca ainda se mantinha aberta e seu corpo inteiro parecia estar amarrado a fios suspensos, como um fantoche. Uma voz fria e sem nenhuma entonação de sentimento chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo com que sua cabeça começasse a doer. Seu corpo queria tremer de medo, mas não o conseguia. Apenas respirar lhe parecia ser permitido. E isso já era um alívio.

- Acordou, menina Virgínia... Vejo que aprecia a estátua do poderoso Slytherin. Pelo que me contou, serei tão ou mais grande que ele futuramente, e isto é realmente espantoso até para meus mais ambiciosos objetivos!

- Tom? – ela perguntou, meio incerta. Já havia escutado aquela voz em seus sonhos, ou melhor, em seus pesadelos. Lembrava-se de um jovem de cabelos muito negros, olhos penetrantes e frios e voz _suave_ como aquela, mas totalmente carregada de autoritarismo. Este jovem lhe sussurrava ordens, coisas que ela não sabia o que eram, mas que de uma forma ou de outra, sempre a levavam a fazer ligações com a cor vermelha. _"Vermelho sangue..."_ ela pensou, e isso lhe dava medo; porque era exatamente a cor da pixação na parede, a cor dos galos mortos, a cor do seu pijama quando acordava assustada...

Não sabia como relacionara a voz sombria com o jovem que se chamava Tom no seu diário. Aquele Tom era simpático, amigo, ajudava-lhe a agüentar os pesadelos; não podia ser dono de uma voz tão horripilante... _"Sua caligrafia era tão suave.. Suave como esta voz...."_ pensou. Mas aquilo não lhe convenceu. Sabia haver algo entre aquele atencioso jovem do diário e a voz maligna que dizia ser igual a Slytherin. E isso a fazia chorar.

- _Tom?_ – ele repetiu – Nome trouxa inútil, vulgar... Tom Servoleo Riddle, sobrenome trouxa! Um descendente de Slytherin – um dos fundadores de Hogwarts – não pode ter um nome desses, não pode suportar mais essas raízes trouxas!

- O quê? – ela perguntou. Sentia-se tonta, fraca. Queria deitar-se no chão, descansar, mesmo que a pedra fosse fria e áspera contra sua camisola fina. Mas seus movimentos não lhe eram direitos, ela não conseguia sequer piscar os olhos... – Você é mesmo Tom? – sussurrou – O que há de mau em ser Tom? O que há de bom em ser Slytherin?

- Não, eu não sou mais Tom. Sou aquele que todos temerão, que conquistará poder e respeito entre os que souberem entender os mais fortes e desprezar os mais fracos! Tom S. Riddle aos poucos vai sumindo, assim como sua vida, menina. E novamente Lord Voldemort ressurge!

O tom alto, e espantosamente tenebroso de sua voz, fez os ouvidos de Gina fraquejarem com a pressão do som. O pavor que sentiu dentro de si ao ouvir o nome "Voldemort" foi tão grande que suas cordas vocais entoaram o grito mais alto e apavorado que já dera na vida. Com isso, as cordas que pareciam lhe sustentar, soltaram-se uma a uma, e logo após o grito, seu corpo estava caído no chão.

Agradeceu mentalmente por ter controle de seus braços novamente, e tampou os ouvidos para que não escutasse mais nenhuma palavra, nenhuma entonação daquela voz que lhe gelava o sangue. Pensou em cantar, como fazia quando era pequena e não queria ouvir Rony ou os gêmeos lhe provocando, mas não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma música. A certeza de que nada disso adiantaria a fazia desistir da idéia: podia jurar que ele poderia entrar em sua mente e com isso, de nada adiantaria seus ouvidos estarem tampados.

- Não, não, não! – ela gritou – Tom é meu amigo! Você não é Tom! – sabia que não adiantaria gritar negações sem sentido, mas algo lhe dizia que se tivesse certeza de que aquele de voz macabra não era o jovem do diário, o _Tom verdadeiro_ viria lhe salvar. Sempre lhe ajudara, não é?! Não poderia ser naquela hora que iria falhar...

- Eu sei... A dor da decepção é um punhal cravado no peito a furar qualquer sentimento de esperança. Já senti isso, já ousei ter fé nas pessoas... Mas elas sempre nos enganam, nos decepcionam e nos traem, sem nenhuma hesitação! Se você fosse viver, jovem Virgínia, dar-lhe-ia um conselho mais que precioso: feche-se aos sentimentos fracos: amor, esperança, amizade, compaixão... Basta almejar, ter ganância... Com estes, você não precisa de outrem, você não sofre. Mas sinta-se privilegiada: você não irá sofrer mais desilusões... Irá morrer...

Gina começou a chorar. Sabia que parte do que ele dizia estava certo: se ela não tivesse esperanças de uma salvação, não ressentiria tanto se não conseguisse se salvar. Apenas aceitaria morrer. Mas seu coração acelerado e suas lágrimas quentes caindo insistentemente lhe mostravam que aquelas palavras não surtiam efeito e que dentro de si ainda tinha esperança de sair viva dali, mesmo que não parecesse existir alternativas...

Seus soluços ecoavam pelas paredes, soando de volta em seus ouvidos. Aquilo fazia com que a dor em sua cabeça aumentasse e aumentasse. Queria parar de chorar, levantar-se e encarar aquele que a havia enganado. Desejava ter forças suficientes para lhe dizer que uma pessoa sem perspectivas não podia viver; pois sem esperanças, sem sonhos, não haveria uma batalha, não haveria uma razão para enfrentar as dificuldades, não haveria motivos para buscar a felicidade.

Mas suas pernas tremiam e suas lágrimas aumentavam com os soluços e não conseguia tirar forças de nenhum lugar para lutar contra as palavras pessimistas. Sentia que a cada segundo perdia sua energia, sua vida; mas desejava falar, dizer que não desistiria.

- Por que, Tom? – ela disse – Por que se tornar um ser temido, um tirano sangüinário? Vale a pena dar as pessoas o sofrimento que você teve? Terá algum proveito passando as pessoas experiências que não são boas? - sua voz saia abafada e chorosa, como uma súplica.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde, elas descobriram esse lado obscuro e doloroso de se viver. Apenas dou a chance para que eles vejam isso e aceitem que não há um modo de amar sem odiar. Os que conseguem enxergar isso facilmente, tornar-se-ão meus seguidores, como você já disse que há, neste presente, muitos deles.

- Eu não disse que eles serão _seus_ seguidores! – ela sussurrou – Disse que serão seguidores de... Você-sabe-quem...

A voz medonha saiu numa gargalhada irônica, que denotava orgulho.

- Vocês irão temer apenas me nomear! Tolos e fracos...

Gina apertou mais as mãos contra os ouvidos. Queria diminuir a dor que latejava dentro da cabeça a cada palavra que ouvia de Tom. Mas ao mesmo tempo queria provar que não era o que ele determinava. Poderia lutar.

- Eu... eu não sou fraca. – sua voz não transmitia nenhuma certeza de força dentro de si. Mesmo querendo provar que esse julgamento estava errado, ainda soava como um apelo de uma garotinha chorona, irmã mais nova de seis garotos, apaixonada pelo herói do colégio.

- Até quando você acha que poderá não ser fraca? Acredita que agüentaria a tudo, que não fraquejaria nos momentos mais dolorosos e sem escapatórias?

- Não, não acredito que não possa fraquejar. Mas eu sei que continuarei lutando, mesmo que perca; continuarei persistindo para manter minha vida. Conscientemente ou não.

Desta vez a firmeza da voz de Gina pôde passar alguma credibilidade e Tom percebeu que ela não desistiria facilmente. Sabia, pelo que a garota compartilhara ao longo do ano, que certamente seria contra ele, mas estava em dúvida se realmente poderia chamar de fraca uma pessoa persistente. _"São tolos em suas escolhas, são fracos em seu poder. Mas são fortes em sua determinação, e este é o problema..." _pensou, lembrando-se que, em seu futuro, fora derrotado pela determinação (e amor) de uma mãe em salvar o filho.

- Posso crer em sua perseverança, minha cara, mas desta vez não. Sua vida depende da _minha vida_, e eu não irei perder esta luta de nenhuma maneira.

Gina permaneceu em silêncio. Sabia que Tom estava certo. Sentia a cada segundo como se uma fagulha de sua vida fosse fugindo de seu corpo, e sentia cada vez menos suas forças vitais. Iria morrer, se dependesse realmente dela lutar contra Tom Riddle, iria morrer. Acabara de dizer que não abandonaria nenhuma chance de sobrevivência, que não deixaria de buscar a salvação; mas não existiam caminhos alternativos... Porém, sabia que se lhe aparecesse apenas uma chance de vitória, agarrá-la-ia com toda sua determinação. Bastava esperar, esperar uma chance...

Então Tom se aproximou devagar, vendo os cabelos ruivos balançarem decompostos a cada soluço solto. Levantou sua mão, erguendo a manga da sua veste, e levemente, quase que com doçura, tocou o ombro esquerdo da jovem.

Gina sentiu um ar gelado envolver-se ao seu redor e antes que pudesse supor a origem da baixa temperatura, sentiu-a concentrar-se em seu ombro, com um leve toque. Era com se finíssimas agulhas, de pontas afiadas, penetrassem sobre o tecido fino de sua camisola e a furassem como brasões quentes, derretendo sua pele. Sentia suas veias serem rompidas e seu sangue se espalhar numa pequena hemorragia. Estranhamente, o sangue vazando era frio como neve, mas lhe queimava como a chama de um dragão.

Queria gritar ou até se mexer para que a dor parasse, ou ao menos se extinguisse. Mas novamente seus movimentos pareciam estar paralisados: seus músculos não se contraíam, suas cordas vocais não soavam nenhum som e acreditava que nem mesmo seu coração estivesse bombeando sangue. Era como se por alguns segundos estivesse morta, sem nenhum sinal vital... Apenas parecia que o sangue continuava a sair pelos furos diminutos em suas veias e que a sensação de tê-lo espalhado em locais impróprios, como se queimasse por dentro, era indescritivelmente insuportável.

Ouviu, a suas costas, a voz desprovida de sentimentos de Tom, pronunciando palavras que não faziam sentido a ela. Mas afinal, o que fazia sentido naquele momento?

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto, e ela percebeu que sua sensibilidade ainda funcionava, transmitindo dor tanto quanto suas glândulas lacrimogêneas funcionavam. E no instante seguinte, uma forte pressão em seu peito a fez perceber sua falta de ar e ela se sentiu sufocar-se, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia cada órgão voltando a exercer suas ações normais. Novamente a sensação de que tinha morrido e em seguida retornado a vida.

A pequena hemorragia que começava a se formar em seu ombro pareceu nunca ter existido e toda dor e agonia que ela lhe causara, aos poucos iam sumindo, numa sensação de alívio para Gina; porém, deixando a região dormente por algum tempo. Antes que a dor se extingue por completo, sentiu algo sendo traçado em sua pele, como uma pena desenhando algo que ela não conseguia distinguir, mesmo acompanhando os traçados; estava distraída demais para isso.

- Esta é uma pequena lembrança minha, frágil menina. Um primeiro teste de um feitiço que venho treinando há algum tempo e que usarei em muitos, aliás, que meu eu futuro já usou em muitos... Sempre que sentir dor, decepções ou medos, lembrará de mim. Pena que isso não irá acontecer nas próximas horas, pois mais tardar, não restará nenhum sentimento para se sentir, nenhuma lembrança para se recordar, nenhum vislumbre de vida para ser aproveitado... Você estará entre os que já não sofrem, e irá me agradecer por isso, pois daqui em diante, os anos ficarão cada vez mais negros...

A consciência sádica de Tom deixava Gina enojada. Como poderia ser grata a alguém que lhe fez cometer coisas cruéis e depois lhe mataria? Apenas uma mente desumana - que agora, ela compreendia ser o caso dele - poderia esperar algum tipo de gratidão por assassinato.

Mas uma coisa a fez esquecer das divagações pós-morte: seus movimentos locomotores tinham voltado. Resolveu, antes que ficasse paralisada novamente, fazer o que estava desejando desde que ouvia a voz lhe tirando a vida: olhar para trás, encarar Tom. Ver se aquele que aparecia em seus sonhos era Tom Riddle mesmo.

Os cabelos negros e muito brilhantes – mesmo que a sua imagem ainda fosse fosca – estavam caprichosamente penteados para o lado, mostrando um lado detalhista do jovem. Os olhos continham um brilho imenso, mas as intenções por detrás do também negros não eram legíveis e por isso, tão belos, tão puros. E apesar de parecer um borrão, eram visíveis os contornos suaves do rosto jovem e muito belo. Este era Tom S. Riddle aos olhos de Gina, tanto naquele momento na câmara, como em seus pesadelos.

Mas sentia uma total incredulidade. Aquele rosto perfeito e determinado, com olhos brilhantes e encantadores, que formavam um conjunto que se podia dizer _angelical_, não poderia ser dotado de uma voz maligna e controladora, não podia pertencer ao homem que futuramente traria muitas trevas para o mundo mágico.

Já havia visto como era bela a face de Tom em seus sonhos; mas não houvera chance de notar a tamanha pureza que ela passava, numa irônica controvérsia com seu caráter: seu rosto doce e belo mostrava o oposto de sua alma fria e calculista.

Então ele deu um sorriso a meio fio, assim que a viu o encarando, surpresa. Não era uma expressão que denotava alegria, mas sim, satisfação, arrogância. Ela tinha certeza de que ele sabia exatamente o que Gina achara de seu rosto, e acreditava que muitas coisas foram conquistadas por não transparecer nenhuma de suas intenções reais naquela face, em seus olhos. 

- Futuramente, sua pele não será tão alva e saudável, seus olhos não serão mais redondos e brilhantes e seus contornos faciais não terão mais uma forma tão humana... – Gina murmurou – Rony me contou o que Harry viu quando o encontrou ano passado. Esta sua imagem é a versão distorcida de sua personalidade... Quando seu futuro perdera parte de sua humanidade, trouxe à tona o espelho de seu ser, e sua alma foi refletida em seu rosto, Tom: somente seus sentimentos impuros e sem altruísmo, todos usando o ódio de base.

- A aparência não revela nada de um ser, jovem. Não se engane com as belezas e feiúras ao seu redor, apenas observe suas atitudes e elas lhe dirão o que realmente está dentro de um ser. Aparências não são importantes. Até mesmo podemos nos enganar com algumas atitudes falsas, de certas pessoas...

Tom movimentou-se para se aproximar de Gina, mas ela se afastou rapidamente, com a ajuda de seus braços, até tocar suas costas na estátua do imponente Slytherin. Estava com medo de estar perto daquela estátua, mas era preferível estar ao lado dela do que ser tocada novamente por Tom. A dor já não existia mais, mas a lembrança do sangue lhe queimando o ombro, mesmo frio como neve, não lhe era agradável.

- Eu posso estar morta, mas sei que sendo jovem ou velho, Tom ou... – ela respirou fundo, tomando fôlego – Vold... Voldem... ou sendo seu eu futuro, – disse rápido, não conseguindo repetir o nome adotado – sempre haverá alguém determinado a terminar com suas trevas. Isso são minhas esperanças e eu tenho fé nelas, sofra ou não. – falou, as lágrimas escorrendo rápidas e espessas pelo rosto, enquanto o observava se aproximar.

- Agüentei-a falar por um ano inteiro, agora é hora de se calar... – ele disse, tocando-a nos lábios – fechar os olhos e... – disse, tocando seus olhos – dormir eternamente. – terminou, enquanto via o corpo da jovem cair para o lado, num sono profundo, que ele desejava que fosse eterno...

=*=

Ele dissera a verdade. Sempre lembraria de Tom quando estivesse em momentos ruins, por isso se lembrava dele naquele momento: estava absorta em dor.

Lembrou-se de como fora parar ali, do desespero ao ser separada dos amigos, de ser arrastada pelos corredores, arranhando suas pernas nas pedras pouco polidas do chão. Mas o que mais lhe machucara realmente, o que lhe trouxera a necessidade de exprimir sua tristeza em lágrimas, foi a visão de Draco ao lado do pai.

Havia chegado em uma sala pouco iluminada, com vários Comensais observando cada um que entrava, mantendo os semblantes de vitória. Viu que conhecia alguns dos rostos, pois havia alunos de Hogwarts; mas não esperava de nenhuma maneira encontrar Draco entre eles.

Deveria fazer mais de um ano que mantinha um relacionamento forte, porém restrito, com o louro, mesmo depois que ele havia terminado os estudos na escola. Sempre o ouvia dizer que não compartilhava dos mesmos interesses do pai, que não se interessava em seguir um bruxo inescrupuloso… E agora, via-o ali, junto dos outros servos de Voldemort, atacando a escola.

Sabia que estava sendo levada para servir de comoção. Tinha certeza de que seu pai e irmão deveriam estar em outra sala, sofrendo torturas para revelarem o paradeiro de Harry Potter. 

Estava com medo.

Foi jogada em um canto, ainda incrédula por ver o namorado ali. Não desgrudava os olhos dele, mas não recebia nenhuma atenção de volta. Parecia o antigo Malfoy, que lhe tratava como um inseto, desprezando-a pela descendência, e não o Draco que se dizia capaz de fugir para conseguirem uma chance de um relacionamento menos turbulento.

Ela começou a chorar, sentindo cada partezinha de seu lado sentimental desmoronar com a frieza do jovem Comensal, mais do que com o medo que tinha do que lhe poderia acontecer. Sempre dera credibilidade total ao que ele dizia e vê-lo ali era uma traição que nunca tinha esperado acontecer, por mais que soubesse que estava se envolvendo com um Malfoy. Deixara sua confiança nas pessoas predominar e novamente ficara decepcionada… Tom e Draco a estavam fazendo sofrer mais do que ao receber um ferimento profundo…

Encolheu-se, desistindo de tentar achar alguma resposta na imensidão de águas geladas que era os olhos de Draco. Só lhe restava chorar e chorar… Não havia nenhuma chance em derrotar uma dúzia de Comensais e fugir. Não importava se eles confirmassem suas suspeitas de que ela era uma garota chorona, que não agüentaria nem mais alguns minutos para começar a implorar por sua vida. Só queria ficar ali, quieta, soltando suas frustrações e esperando algo que pudesse lhe ajudar… ou não.

Quando já estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, sentiu seu braço ser rodeado bruscamente e puxado para cima, sendo obrigada a se levantar. Olhou ao redor da sala e teve calafrios ao ver seu pai amarrado por cordas apertadas e brilhantes, mantendo uma aparência acabada e deprimente.

Quis gritar, apelar pelo pai, mas lhe pareceu que se fizesse isso, prejudicaria a si mesma e a ele, então se calou, mas sem impedir suas lágrimas de rolarem soltas e espessas pelo rosto.

A cabeça pouco cabeluda do Sr. Weasley pendia para baixo e Gina jurava que se aquelas cordas brilhantes não estivessem prendendo tão firmemente o corpo na cadeira, ele despencaria para o chão, sem forças. Ela se perguntava se ele estaria consciente ou não, ou se já estaria insano de tanto receber maldições... E isso lhe doía no peito, quase tão profundamente como quando sentiu a decepção por Draco.

Estava tão desesperada vendo o pai naquele estado que mal sentiu o impacto do feitiço, vindo logo depois a sentir uma dor insuportável da maldição _Cruciatus _invadindo todo seu corpo e tirando-lhe a capacidade de distinguir qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Só sentia dor, agonia e mais dor...

Até que ouviu a voz do Sr. Weasley num grito estridente de clemência, que a fez recuperar um pouco da sua consciência. O seu corpo de repente foi aliviado da maldição e aos poucos ela pôde voltar a ter todos os seus sentidos totalmente normais. Mas a dor fora tão forte, que não conseguia se mexer sem sentir seu corpo latejando. Estava deitada no chão, querendo que seu coração parasse de bater, pois isto lhe causava dores insuportáveis.

Olhou para seu pai, que desta vez mantinha a cabeça erguida num olhar de afeto e preocupação. Ela via que ele estava mais apreensivo com sua vida do que com a dele próprio e isso fazia seu amor aumentar mais, assim como sua agonia ao vê-lo daquele modo.

Ouviu alguns comensais dirigindo-lhe palavras bruscas que ela não compreendia, por ainda estar atordoada e confusa, mas pela luzes dos feitiços, pôde perceber que as respostas de seu pai eram negativas. Quis levantar e tentar intervir, nem que fosse usando seu corpo com escudo, mas logo que mexeu uma perna, novamente uma maldição tomou conta do seu corpo.

A sensação terrível de minutos antes lhe invadiu todo o corpo, fazendo-a gritar e soltar mais lágrimas. Em alguns poucos segundos que tinha lucidez, perguntava-se se Draco estaria ali, vendo-a sofrer e se estaria satisfeito com aquilo tudo, ou se estaria sofrendo tanto quanto seu pai, ao vê-la em agonia... Talvez ela sofresse mais por essa dúvida do que pela impressão de seu corpo rasgando e seu sangue a queimando por dentro...

Até que, inesperadamente, tudo parou e Gina sentiu que se formava um tumulto ao redor. Abriu seus olhos e viu que seu pai estava sozinho, os olhos seguindo diretamente para uma movimentação ao seu lado. Continuou a olhá-lo, esperando que ele a visse também e dissesse o que fazer; mas como não conseguia sua atenção, desviou os olhos para o lado e espantou-se com o que viu, fazendo com que por um segundo esquecesse a dor em seu corpo.

Viu Draco, a varinha em punho, lançando vários feitiços contra a maioria dos Comensais presentes na sala. Viu também Lúcio Malfoy em um canto, indeciso entre ajudar o filho ou ser um Comensal e atacá-lo como um traidor. Então, antes que recebesse um feitiço que a derrubasse, ouviu a voz desesperada, dizendo:

-CORRA, Gina! Fuja daqui, AGORA!

O pequeno momento em que viu o desespero nos olhos tão cinzas de Draco, fez Gina se arrepender dolorosamente de ter desconfiado do amor dele... Sentiu lágrimas quentes rolarem fáceis por seu rosto, enquanto mordia fortemente o lábio inferior e tentava se levantar. Apenas não sabia para que estava se levantando: se para fugir pela porta, libertar seu pai ou ir em socorro a Draco, mesmo sabendo que as duas últimas opções provavelmente não adiantariam nada.

Deu uma última olhada e viu Draco cair pesadamente, sendo em seguida bombardeado com mais maldições. As lágrimas lhe cegavam e o desespero a fazia não conseguir tomar nenhuma decisão. Porém, o aperto em seu peito era tão grande ao vê-lo ali, sendo torturado, que acabou fazendo o mesmo que ele: indo tentar protegê-lo.

Correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram - esquecendo qualquer dor - e se jogou no chão, tentando bloquear os ataques recebidos. Assim que Draco teve consciência da presença de Gina, ela sentiu que ele a envolvia com os braços, apertando-a forte contra si. Sentiu-se tão bem e reconfortada ao tê-lo consigo, que por um segundo não sentiu nenhuma dor ou desespero. Só por _um segundo_.

No momento seguinte, a mira foi voltada para Gina também e ela passou a receber ataques, apesar de Draco virar o corpo e mantê-la embaixo de si.

Sua garganta estava tão seca e sua respiração tão fraca, que não tinha forças para soltar em um grito toda angústia e medo que sentia, não contando as terríveis sensações que lhe penetravam no corpo a cada feitiço lançado em seu corpo. Suas costelas pareciam prestes a se quebrar, tamanha a força que Draco lhe apertava; porém, ela preferia ter as costelas quebradas do que a perda daquele abraço.

****

Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling

__

Congelada por dentro, sem o seu toque, sem o seu amor, querido

****

Only you are the life among the dead

__

Só você é a vida entre a morte

Gina ouviu Draco lhe murmurar algo rapidamente, mas não pôde entender nada além do "... até você...", devido aos constantes gritos dos Comensais. Quis dizer que a presença dele fazia muita diferença naquele momento, que ela, se sobrevivesse, morreria de tristeza se ele fosse mesmo um falso, que não lhe amava. Mas ele estava ali, provando que ela era importante e Gina não sabia se depois desta prova queria morrer ou viver...

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para expressar o que sentia, um feitiço lhe atingiu a cabeça, parte que Draco não conseguira cobrir e aos poucos foi perdendo os sentidos, até que tudo não passasse de escuridão...

=*=

****

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

__

Sem uma alma, meu espírito dorme em algum lugar frio

****

Until you find it there and lead it back home

__

Até que você o encontre e leve-o de volta para casa

****

(Wake up) Wake me up inside

__

(Acorde-me) Acorde-me por dentro

****

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

__

(Eu não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro

****

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

__

(Salve-me) Chame por meu nome e salve-me das trevas

****

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

__

(Acorde-me) Faça meu sangue correr

****

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

__

(Eu não consigo acordar) Antes que me desfaça

****

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

__

(Salve-me) Salve-me do vazio que me tornei...

O vento gelado batendo suavemente em sua nuca, fê-lo despertar. Não se lembrava de ter visto nenhuma janela aberta naquela sala, mas havia movimentação do ar e ele teria que estar entrando de algum lugar. _"Talvez da porta"_, pensou.

Sentia o corpo latejar de dor, mas conseguiu se virar para o lado e sentir as pedras geladas do chão contra suas costas. Estava consciente da presença de Gina ao seu lado, mas sentia medo. Do mesmo modo que sentiu medo de que ela morresse na hora que estava sendo atacada, tinha medo que a descobrisse sem vida naquele momento. A pressão desse sentimento em seu peito era tão grande que se lembrou do medo que sentia - apesar de não demonstrar - de seu pai quando este o ameaçava de o entregar a Voldemort.

Mas ele sabia que a dor da perda de Gina era muito maior, pois os poucos momentos alegres que teve naqueles dois últimos anos devia a ela, e ele não queria perder isto. Seria o mesmo que a morte.

Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma sala deserta. Tentou respirar fundo, mas a dor em seu peito era forte demais para isso, então não passou de um suspiro silencioso. Até que a viu.

Os muitos cabelos vermelhos estava jogados para trás de seus ombros, como se quisessem que Draco visse perfeitamente o rosto de Gina sem nenhum obstáculo. A claridade era mínima, mas ele pôde ver os delicados traços do rosto com sardas. Uma onda de tristeza lhe invadiu quente, fazendo suas esperanças evaporarem ao ver as sempre rosadas bochechas de Gina, pálidas. Mas de imediato, antes que essa onda subisse aos seus olhos, seu coração disparou rápido e doloroso em seu peito.

Viu os olhos de Gina comprimidos, como se estivesse forçando-os a não abri-los. Além de um constante fluxo de lágrimas descendo lentamente, juntando na bochecha com um filete de sangue que escorria de um corte acima de sua testa. _"Lágrimas, sangue... Ela está viva!" _pensou, abandonando a sensação de tristeza interior. 

Levantou o braço e levou a mão até o rosto da ruiva, cobrindo a bochecha ensangüentada. Quando viu que Gina iria começar a gritar, movimentou-se rápido, colocando-se em cima dela e unindo seus lábios aos também comprimidos de Gina.

Sem que precisasse murmurar qualquer palavra, Draco sabia que Gina o havia reconhecido, e os dois começaram um beijo longo e carinhoso, que há tempos era desejado.

Gina abriu os olhos, ainda um pouco insegura. Draco encarou os olhos castanhos, que estavam - apesar de revê-lo - cheios de tristeza.

Ficaram apenas se encarando, esquecendo-se de qualquer dor ou medo. Até que ela soltou um pequeno sorriso fraco e ele colocou o braço por debaixo de seu pescoço e a puxou para junto de si, beijando-a de novo. Lágrimas quentes escorriam dos olhos de Gina, contrastando com seus lábios frios, além do gosto adocicado que Draco sentia do sangue de Gina. Mas não se importava. Poderia estar em brasas, mas não a largaria por nenhum instante!

****

Ah, konomama dakishimete

__

Ah, abrace-me

****

Nuretamamano kokorowo

__

Abrace meu coração triste

****

Kawaritsukuzu kono tokini

__

Se existe amor imutável

****

Kawaranai aiga arunara

__

Que se transforma sem parar

****

Will you hold my heart?

__

Você aceitará meu amor?

****

Namida uketomete

__

Segure as lágrimas do meu coração

****

Mou kowaresouna 

__

Prestes a despedaçar

Apertou-a contra si e Gina encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, chorando pesadamente. Tremia o corpo todo a cada soluço e ele agradecia por tê-la viva em seus braços, agradecia por não tê-la perdido.

- Me... Meu pai... - ela disse.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, desmaiei... Parece tudo tão deserto, silencioso...

Ela continuou a chorar, ainda agarrada a ele. Passaram algum tempo assim, deitados no chão, abraçados. Até que ela murmurou:

- Eu... eu estava com medo de abrir os olhos, medo até de mexer meus braços para ver se líquido que escorria por meu rosto eram lágrimas ou sangue... Agora sei que eram lágrimas, eu só sei chorar...

Draco olhou o rosto dela e viu que já não havia mais sangue escorrendo. Mas se lembrou que no primeiro momento que a vira, havia.

- Não eram só lágrimas, eram lágrimas e sangue... _Lágrimas de sangue..._ - ele murmurou.

- Lágrimas de sangue... - ela repetiu - Acho que já sequei a fonte... Podemos ir ver o que aconteceu?

- Vamos - disse, levantando-se.

O gosto adocicado do sangue de Gina permanecia em sua boca, e Draco pensava o quanto irônico era, um momento de dor e sofrimento, produzir resultados adocicados...

=*=

****

Something has been taken

__

Algo foi retirado

****

From deep inside of me

__

Das profundezas de dentro de mim

****

A secret I've kept locked away

__

Um segredo que eu tinha guardado bem trancado

****

No one can ever see

__

Ninguém poderia vê-lo

****

Wounds so deep they never show

__

Feridas tão profundas que nunca pareceram

****

They never go away

__

Elas nunca sumirão

****

Like moving pictures in my head

__

Como imagens movendo-se em minha cabeça

****

For years and years they've played

__

Por anos e anos elas têm passado

****

Assim que a jovem Virgínia caiu novamente aos pés da estátua, o que era a lembrança de Tom levou as mãos à cabeça, num gesto de sufoco.

Nunca fora difícil mentir, dissimular. Sempre conseguira enganar a qualquer um facilmente, nem mesmo Prof. Dumbledore, com aqueles olhos azuis tão indiscretos, havia descoberto sua façanha na câmara… E agora, ele tinha dificuldade de enganar uma garotinha. Sabia que faltara pouco para que não tivesse dito que não desejava mais lhe causar mal, que estava enfeitiçado pelo modo doce da garota ser.

Mas fora forte e cumprira suas determinações até o fim. Porém, agora se torturava, sentia-se mal em deixar a garota ali, em lhe tirar a vida.

Agachou-se ao lado da estátua, observando a jovem adormecida. Desejava lhe tocar os cabelos, mas não era possível se não fizesse algum feitiço, e não queria isto, pois já tentara uma vez e falhara.

Seu objetivo ao tocá-la, anteriormente, era lhe deixar uma marca maligna, testar na garota um feitiço que vinha aperfeiçoando para usar futuramente com seus seguidores, uma _marca negra. _Queria provar para si mesmo que fazendo isto não estaria submetido à garota, como pensava.

Porém, assim que seus dedos tocaram o ombro descoberto, uma onda de calor – que era praticamente impossível de ser sentida devido ao seu estado não humano – assolou seu corpo inteiro, passando para sua mão e indo como a cor vermelha para pele de Gina, fazendo um desenho que estava borrado, apesar de ser identificável um leão e uma cobra, mas que logo sumiu.

Ele finalizou o feitiço e tirou sua mão, assustado. Não era aquela imagem que deveria se formar. Nunca que Tom Riddle, futuro Voldemort, deixaria um leão como sua marca, nem mesmo se ele viesse acompanhado de uma cobra…

Mas já estava feito. Destruiu a tudo que poderia lhe trazer alguma fraqueza, pois não seria agora que deixaria uma garotinha desviar o rumo de seus planos. Voltaria a vida, destruindo Harry Potter. Desta vez conseguiria dominar o mundo mágico. Nada o atrapalharia, nem mesmo a preocupação que sentia por ter deixado aquela estranha marca em Gina; afinal, ela morreria mesmo!…

__

"N/A: Primeiro capítulo terminado e vocês devem ter notado como os fatos e os pensamentos não estão seguindo uma cronologia exata, como eu disse inicialmente. Espero que isso não tenha comprometido a compreensão da fic. Nha, obrigada pelas reviews, **Lisa **e **Aline**! Espero que gostem deste".

"N/A 2: Como minha beta parece ter sumido, a fic está sem betagem. Peço desculpas por isso, mas é necessário deixar a fic publicada antes deu ir viajar, porque ela já está mofando aqui no meu PC há semanas...rs!".


	3. Capítulo 2

****

Capítulo dois

A cada passo dado, sentia o frio das pedras como se cortassem seus pés, mas continuava a andar, motivada unicamente pelo calor que a mão de Draco, apertada a sua, passava-lhe.

Muitas perguntas a ele despontavam em sua cabeça: o porquê dele estar ali, de ter escondido a verdade, de muitas coisas que não estava claramente explicadas. Porém, sabia que nem a pior das respostas a faria duvidar do amor que ele sentia, então, não eram necessárias naquele momento. Saber que ele tentara lutar contra os Comensais para protegê-la já era suficiente.

Estavam descendo as escadas, tentando escapar sem serem vistos. Porém, quando já estavam chegando na escadaria do terceiro andar, Gina parou abruptamente, fazendo Draco encarar-lhe.

- O que houve? Vamos, Gina, não...

Ela apertou sua mão forte e olhou em direção a um corredor escuro. Falou baixinho, quase num sussurro:

- Temos que ir por ali.

Draco tentou continuar a descer, mas a insistência de Gina o fez parar e encará-la de novo. Seus olhos estava concentrados e frios, ainda mantidos na escuridão ao lado e seus lábios tremiam levemente. Ele tirou seu casaco e estendeu sobre os ombros de Gina, puxando-a pela mão para o caminho ao lado.

- Espero que você tenha razão, espero mesmo...

Sabia que estava certa. Algo lhe dava a certeza de que encontraria Voldemort em pessoa, mas era exatamente isso que queria fazer... Algo a empurrava a ir, e mesmo seu medo não a impedia de continuar. Uma força que não podia controlar a motivava a ir e ela seguia em frente.

Até que chegaram à uma porta, onde era possível escutar sons vindos de dentro. Antes que Draco pudesse perceber, Gina já estava a abrindo e entrando, sem hesitar.

Logo que entrou, viu seu irmão Percy e seu pai amarrados e desacordados em um canto da sala. Do outro lado estava Voldemort, tendo três Comensais ao seu redor. Assim que Gina o viu, dezenas de lembranças lhe invadiram a mente. Uma voz há muito escutada, sussurrava palavras que sempre tentava esquecer. Imagens de um passado que sempre lhe trazia tristeza, passaram sobre seus olhos e ela se lembrou do seu jovem amigo Tom. Caiu de joelhos no chão, começando a gritar, entre sussurros:

- Não! VOCÊ NÃO PODE SER TOM, não... Ele era meu amigo. Não... Você não é Tom...

Lágrimas espessas escorriam novamente por seu rosto e não fosse Draco segurá-la por trás, começaria a se debater com o punhos fechados no chão. Estava totalmente fora de controle. Sentia como se estivesse novamente naquela câmara escura com uma estátua de Slytherin e Tom Riddle lhe dizendo coisas terríveis, dizendo ser Voldemort.

Sentiu as mãos de Draco lhe cercarem e sentiu-se segura, olhando para frente. Viu a figura maligna de um corpo magro encoberto por um capa negra, mostrando apenas os olhos puxados e vermelhos, brilhando avidamente de curiosidade e satisfação. Não era possível ver sua pele claramente, devido ao capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça, mas ela podia presumir que sua pele era tão branca e fina como um papel e fria, exatamente como a pele de Tom ao lhe tocar...

- Jovem Weasley de cabelos de fogo... - ele sibilou - Jovem Malfoy.... Estranha-me vê-los juntos. Um sonserino e uma grifinória!

-TOM NÃO TINHA ESSA VOZ! - Gina gritou - Era fria, sem sentimentos, era terrível de se ouvir, mas era _suave_! Você não pode ser Tom.... sua voz é um sibilo de cobra, arranhando meus ouvidos... - ela tinha as mão agarradas nos braços de Draco, e apertava-os, sentindo que suas unhas aos poucos penetravam na pele do louro, invadindo sua carne - É TUDO MENTIRA...

Voldemort soltou uma risada fria, que ecoou pelas paredes, sem nenhuma ironia.

- Você é a garota para quem Lúcio Malfoy entregou o diário? Ah sim, a pequena Weasley foi quem abriu a câmara!

- Não... NÃO! - ela tentou se levantar, mas Draco lhe segurou fortemente - Tom tinha olhos negros, não vermelhos, como sangue. NÃO COMO SANGUE... Não, ele não poderia ter vermelhos...

Gina se virou para Draco e o abraçou fortemente, chorando sem parar. Seu coração parecia querer escapar de seu peito, tão forte batia, e seus olhos começavam a arder, tamanha quantidade escorrida de lágrimas. O medo de estar ao lado do tão temido Voldemort e a agonia de sentir novamente que tinha aquele Tom Riddle malévolo ao seu lado, eram sentimentos dolorosos de se reviver. Porém, era diferente desta vez do que era como no dia da câmara. Agora tinha Draco, tinha alguém para lhe garantir que não estava sozinha num lugar escuro e que se fosse morrer, morreria ao seu lado. E não sozinha.

Dois Comensais caminhavam em direção a eles e ela sentia que novamente seriam torturados, ou desta vez, mortos; dependendo da vontade de Voldemort. Um medo, como o que teve quando não queria abrir os olhos e ver se Draco encontrava-se vivo ou não, invadia seu corpo, mantendo-a paralisada. Ouviu o Lord murmurar em tom de superioridade ordens aos servos, e também ironizando seu desespero ao citar Tom Riddle.

- Você está certa, garota, não sou Tom. Sou Lord Voldemort! Tom Riddle pertence há um passado remoto, onde meus objetivos ainda eram pequenos. Minha vida se conta após o nome Voldemort, não vale a pena relembrar. Então não sou Tom Riddle.

Algo dentro de si continuava a gritar que aquele era o jovem de olhos perigosamente penetrantes, e que ela não poderia aceitar ser dominada por alguém que um dia disse ser amigo...

Vestia uma camisola de alças, fina e curta, devido ao tempo de uso, deixando seu ombros descobertos, a capa de Draco, que antes os cobria, há muito se encontrava no chão, desde que Gina começara a se debater. 

Assim que parou de lamentar dentro de si sobre tudo que estava sofrendo e resolveu encarar tudo de frente, nem que fosse para morrer, ondas geladas pareciam sair de seu corpo e um desenho começava a se formar em seu ombro: um leão a rugir, tendo uma cobra enroscada ao lado. Estava tomando forças cada vez que se sentia aquecida, porém, ao invés de tomar alguma atitude corajosa, como se levantar e encarar os Comensais, ela se apertava mais e mais a Draco, chorando.

E o louro pôde ver, fascinado, os finos traços se formando, com um brilho azul fraco, que ia sumindo à medida que o desenho marcava a pele do ombro de Gina.

- Tom Riddle é meu amigo... - ela murmurou baixinho - Não é bom, mas é meu amigo...

Uma imagem translúcida, de um jovem agachado, foi se formando ao lado de Gina, deixando Comensais e quem mais visse de boca aberta. O jovem tinha os cabelos arrumados e negros, e suas vestes eram também escuras, porém com alguns detalhes diminutos em prata e verde, tendo o emblema da Sonserina. Era a lembrança de Tom Riddle.

- Menina Virgínia... - ele murmurou.

Gina deu um pulo de susto e soltou-se dos braços de Draco. Aquela, sim, era a voz de seu amigo, a voz que dizia que ela iria morrer, que só sofreria decepções... Aquele era o verdadeiro Tom Riddle para ela.

Virou-se e olhou, assustada e também extasiada, o corpo transparente, quase um borrão do que dizia ser seu amigo. Dentro de si, não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste, pois ao mesmo tempo que Tom lhe trazia lembranças de medos e terror, também lhe dava alguma segurança, alguma proteção que ela não entendia de onde vinha, mas que sempre sentia ao lembrar da época que ele se apresentava apenas no diário.

- Eu sabia que não era você, Tom, sabia...

- Chorando novamente? - ele disse, levantando-se - Mas desta vez trouxe alguém... Um sonserino? Oh, jovem, não me olhe assim... Sou descendente de Slytherin, sei reconhecer um integrante de minha casa. Vejo em seus olhos a astúcia de um bom sonserino, mas parece que se rendeu aos encantos de uma grifinória! Não é irônico isso, Voldemort? - Tom disse, virando-se.

Voldemort deu alguns passos à frente e Gina não sabia dizer se seus olhos exprimidos denotavam irritação ou extasia ao ver seu eu passado. Ela iria observar o que aconteceria nesse encontro dos dois, quando Draco lhe puxou para trás, aproveitando a distração dos Comensais.

- Você não quer ajudar seu pai? - sussurrou, indo para o outro lado da sala, levando Gina pelo braço.

Ela agradeceu mentalmente por Draco se lembrar desse detalhe, pois se dependesse dela, ficaria ali, observando Tom e Voldemort, até que resolvessem matá-la.

Quando chegou perto do pai, viu que estava amarrado com uma corda fina que prendia seus braços em várias voltas por trás das costas. Lembrou-se que estava sem a varinha e deu um olhar perdido para Draco. Mas ele lhe fez um gesto desolado, mostrando que também estava sem a sua.

- Terá que ser à moda dos trouxas... - ela sussurrou, começando a tentar desatar os nós.

- Esta eu não esperava, jovem Tom... - Voldemort falou - Qual o motivo de retornar novamente? E como, sem meu antigo diário?

- Exatamente como eu não sei lhe explicar. Porém, sei que pouco antes de enfrentar Harry Potter, deixei na menina Virgínia uma marca, que deveria ser _a marca negra_, mas saiu uma imagem diferente da planejada. Ironicamente uma cobra e um leão... Talvez tenha colocado um pouco de minha essência ali... Não sei exatamente. Mas não me lembro do que aconteceu depois - Tom disse, pensativo - Mas posso supor que devo ter perdido de Potter novamente, já que vejo a menina grifinória viva, e com muitos mais anos do que naquela época.

- Aquela foi uma batalha perdida e desnecessária... Como você vê, eu estou no poder novamente e logo derrotarei o garoto. Não preciso de você agora, nunca precisei retomar minhas origens. Não preciso de um passado que não existe mais...

- Agora, talvez eu possa não lhe ser necessário, meu futuro; porém, fui necessário para o que você se tornou hoje e posso ser útil também para terminar com isto, para acabar com você.

Gina ouviu a risada fria de Voldemort ecoar pela sala, dando-lhe calafrios. Já conseguira desatar um nó, porém, faltavam-lhe vários até chegar a libertá-lo. Viu Draco ao seu lado, braços cruzados, observando a conversa entre os dois praticantes das trevas, e achou que ele ajudaria mais desatando os braços de Percy. Mas logo tirou isso da cabeça. Sabia que para Draco, ajudar só a um Weasley - no caso, ela mesma - já era suficiente pelo resto da vida...

Estava ficando com medo do rumo que aquela conversa poderia ter, pois já ouvira seu nome ser citado uma vez e não ficaria nada feliz se a atenção dos dois fosse voltada para ela, tentando libertar o pai. Mas estava intrigada com a menção de Tom de ter lhe deixado uma marca - um leão e uma cobra. Ficara com muitas lembranças terríveis daquele dia, mas nenhuma cicatriz ou marca que pudesse ser vista...

__

"A não ser que ele tenha feito alguma coisa quando me tocou..." pensou, aterrorizada.

- Fará o quê? Não passa de uma lembrança, provavelmente sustentado pela energia da garota. Bastaria matá-la e não terei mais você materializado. Mas não será necessário destruí-lo, pois não o temo. Não temo a um passado inútil, nem a ninguém! - Voldemort disse, espremendo os olhos vermelhos.

- Você esqueceu de uma coisa, Voldemort, e isto não é direito à alguém que quer dominar o mundo mágico: esquecer pequenos detalhes! - Tom começou.

- Que pequeno detalhe me escapou? De que você não passa de um borrão que não pode lançar nenhuma maldição? - falou, sarcástico.

- Não. - o jovem continuou - Você esquece-se que _sou você_ - mesmo que não tenha tantos poderes - mas ainda conheço seus segredos e medos, apesar de dizer que não teme a nada.

- O que você poderá fazer com isso? Jogar meus medos na minha cabeça e me matar? - Voldemort ironizou.

- Não, mas eu posso destruir o que você tem de mais preciso: sua confiança - Tom afirmou.

- Mas antes de que você comece alguma coisa, jovem Tom, eu já terei destruído seu apoio: a pequena ruiva.

- Outro detalhe esquecido, meu caro. O mesmo detalhe que o fez perder para uma criança de colo. Esqueceu-se do amor da mãe de Potter, do mesmo modo que está se esquecendo do amor do jovem sonserino que protege Virgínia. Não há como atingi-la, assim eu não posso sumir - ele terminou, com um sorriso nada amistoso.

Gina esqueceu-se por um momento da corda e arregalou os olhos, prestando atenção na conversa. _Amor. _Estava protegida pelo amor de Draco. _Amor._

Dirigiu sua atenção para o louro e viu que ele também a encarava, numa expressão ilegível. Soltou um sorriso tímido e ele ainda continuou sério. Já estavam há um bom tempo juntos, mas nenhum dos dois havia pronunciado a palavra _amor_, mesmo que já tivessem planejado fugir juntos. Enfrentaram muitas barreiras para namorarem, mesmo que escondidos, mas nunca haviam declarado realmente o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Draco passou levemente a mão na lágrima que escorria pelo rosto sorridente de Gina. Ele deixou-a por uns instantes ali e ela desejou lhe beijar e abraçá-lo forte. Mas sabia que seu sorriso, mesmo que fosse tímido, era suficiente para demonstrar o quanto ela agradecia por ele amá-la.

- Obrigada - ela murmurou, agora tendo mais do que uma lágrima pelo rosto.

Então ele lhe deu um sorriso a meio fio e Gina sentiu-se aquecer por dentro. Assim que Draco tirou a mão de seu rosto, voltou a desamarrar os nós e ouvir a conversa dos dois. Por mais simples que tivesse sido, aquela era a melhor declaração de amor que havia recebido de Draco, de seus olhos.

- Amor. Você saber o que significado da palavra amor? - Tom perguntou - Você já sentiu esse sentimento que considera próprio dos fracos, Voldemort?

Enquanto tentava desatar os últimos nós, Gina ouvia a conversa. Estranhou o fato de Tom estar tratando Você-Sabe-Quem como Voldemort, já que - ela se lembrava - ele havia se titulado Voldemort e abdicara do nome Tom Riddle, na câmara há anos atrás. Ela percebeu que de algum modo, aquele Tom estava diferente. Sua voz continuava suave, mas não havia o tom frio e desumano de antes, apenas um leve toque de descaso. Parecia ter mudado...

- Se me conhece tão bem como diz, meu passado, deveria saber esta resposta. Deveria ter consciência de que nunca tive amor à ninguém, e nunca o recebi. Acerta quando diz que este é um sentimento de tolos e fracos, e é por isto que não tenho, que apenas o vejo nos olhos das pessoas e as destruo.

- E nossa mãe? Esta não nos amou? Nós não a amamos?

- Não! - ele murmurou, perdendo a calma - Não há amor para dar para aquela mulher que morreu, que nos abandonou! Não preciso de ninguém, não necessito de amor! Só preciso de devoção, de obediência. Nenhum sentimento que dizem ser "nobres". - disse, satirizando - A não ser fidelidade, à mim, somente. Mas isto não é uma questão de escolha. 

Gina imaginou, já acabando o último nó, que se Voldemort pudesse rir com aquela boca sem lábios, estaria sorrindo.

- Isto eu já sei. Sonhei a vida toda com devoção e poder - Tom falou - E sei também o quanto você necessita de amor, já que mata quem renega este sentimento da qual você diz não ter, não precisar. Sei o quanto sofre por não tê-lo tido de nossa mãe.

- Não tente me enganar, meu jovem. Conheço mais que ninguém suas artimanhas! - ironizou Voldemort.

Gina terminou e livrou seu pai das cordas, dando uma olhada para Draco. Seu pai estava semiconsciente, mas ela supôs que ele estaria bem o suficiente para andar.

- Vamos sair daqui! - Draco sussurrou, já a pegando pelo braço.

- Não! - ela o parou, abruptamente - Tenho que soltar Percy...

Gina viu que ele fizera uma careta de impaciência, mas ela não deixaria o irmão ali, de forma alguma. Deu uma engatinhada para o lado e começou a soltar os nós de novo. Torceu para que desta vez terminasse mais rápido, e saísse dali antes que os dois parassem de brigar. Mas ela sentia, desejava tanto falar com Tom...

- Eu matei aquela pequena... Você a matou, meu caro! - Tom disse, sorrindo - Eu a queria, necessitava por demais de sua companhia e ela me rejeitou, dispensou-me como qualquer garota grifinória fazia com um sonserino. Mas ela não era grifinória!

- Garota? Que garota? Já disse, Tom Riddle, passado indigno de meu ser, não tente me enganar, eu já vivi muito além e não sou mais o jovem bruxo que você ainda é. Não me lembro do sacrifício de nenhuma jovem, pois todas que quis, conquistei.

Gina imaginou o modo "delicado" como o Lord deveria ter "conquistado" as que desejou e teve calafrios. Pela primeira vez, quis que fosse verdade o que Rony e os gêmeos diziam: que ela era magrela demais... Não gostaria, de jeito nenhum, de ter os olhos de Voldemort sobre si.

- Novamente a memória o está traindo! Você matou aquela jovem lufa-lufa... Usou do poder sobre o basilisco e a matou. Sentiu o orgulho ferido ao ser desprezado e não aceitou algo mais forte por uma garotinha, não aceitou sentir o sentimento que considerava ser próprio dos imaturos e sem força. Assim como eu não aceitei estar sujeito a esse sentimento, quis matar a jovem Virgínia, quis destruir o que poderia fazer com que eu fraquejasse e não concluísse meus planos. Eu matei aquela jovem porque eu a amava, assim como tentei acabar com a jovem Weasley... Admita, Voldemort, nós amamos, somos amados, mas somos tolos demais para aceitar esse amor; só pensamos em destruí-lo, em conquistar poder.

- Não! Eu não amei aquela garota estúpida! Não a matei por isso, Eu... - Voldemort se calou por alguns segundos, encarando Tom com os olhos vermelhos arregalados - Eu não tive esse, eu... Ora, você não diz a verdade, garoto estúpido!

- Como não? - Tom sorriu, triunfante - Eu sou você, Voldemort. Sei de todos seus sentimentos e façanhas até seus dezessete anos e poderia lhe jogar muitas coisas se não fosse somente uma lembrança. Poderia citar mais alguns do que você provavelmente amou e destruiu para que não fosse limitado a um sentimento. Você diz não conhecer o amor, diz não entender porque a mãe de Harry Potter se sacrificou para salvar o filho, mas você sabe e conhece tudo isso, por isto o despreza. Tem medo de que um dia possa querer largar tudo apenas para viver uma paixão; tem medo de perder o controle de si mesmo, de ficar vulnerável à uma pessoa.

- Você devaneia, meu caro Tom! - os olhos vermelhos irradiavam ódio, mas o tremor em sua mão mostrava que sua confiança já não era tanta - Não há um futuro para uma lembrança, apenas se é uma coisa imutável, sem fim nem começo. Eu não poderia apagá-lo, mas facilmente exterminarei com a fonte que te alimenta. Diga adeus a sua amada Virgínia! - Voldemort, com a varinha em punho, gritou, a voz cortante - _Avada Kedrava_! 

Um raio verde e contínuo saiu de sua varinha, indo diretamente para direção dos três Weasley e de Draco. Gina arregalou os olhos e ficou paralisada de horror, e antes que pudesse gritar ou dar qualquer passo, sentiu-se sendo apertada contra o chão, perdendo a consciência...

=*=

****

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
_Às vezes, eu me lembro da escuridão do meu passado  
_**Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
**_Retornando a essas lembranças que eu não queria ter  
_**Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
**_Às vezes, eu penso em desistir e nunca me recordar  
_**And never moving forward so  
**_E nunca me mover tão rápido  
_**There would never be a past  
**_Não haveria um passado  
_**Just washing it aside  
**_Apenas deixando de lado  
_**All of helplessness inside  
**_Toda essa inutilidade de dentro de dentro  
_**Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
**_Fingindo que eu não me sinto deslocado  
_**Is so much simpler than change  
**_É tão mais simples que mudar_

No momento que Voldemort ergueu sua varinha e pronunciou a maldição, Tom sorriu em vitória. Poderia ter sentido o feitiço de cor esverdeada passando por seu corpo, mas ele não tinha sensibilidade nenhuma, era apenas uma lembrança de um garoto, era pouco mais do que um borrão do que Tom Riddle fora um dia.

Virgínia Weasley... Quando a jovem despertara o fiapo de sentimento que sentia por Tom - quando ela sofrera por ver Voldemort - ao ver que o jovem de voz suave se transformara em um ser inumano, acabou liberando a pequena parte de Tom que tinha dentro de si, e fazendo com que sua lembrança mais uma vez retornasse.

Quando teve consciência de que estava novamente retornando, Tom carregava mais do que a si próprio, carregava uma parte de Gina também. Sentiu toda a força que a garota tinha guardada, assim como seus sentimentos mais profundos. À partir daquele momento, aceitou o fato de que a amava, e de que ter esse sentimento não lhe causava mal algum, pelo contrário, só acrescentava mais e mais força ao seu ser.

Assim que viu Gina e Draco à sua frente, o jovem com uma cara incrédula e a garota com uma mistura de espanto e alegria nos olhos, Tom sentiu, mesmo que naquela forma não lhe fosse permitido sentir, todo o amor que os dois tinham um pelo outro. Um sonserino e uma grifinória.

Um segundo antes de pronunciar qualquer palavra, repudiou esta união, mas a transformação dentro de si, causada pela influência que Gina agora lhe causava, fê-lo admitir seus sentimentos e lembrar-se que ele também era um sonserino e que ele também amara aquela garota... Então não podia condenar o jovem por se relacionar com Gina, afinal, ele também desejava fazer o mesmo... Se pudesse.

Soube, antes mesmo que pudesse ver, que estava na presença de seu futuro eu, de Voldemort. Compreendeu porque Gina estava chorando e porque se agarrava tanto de medo ao sonserino. Rápido, como sempre eram suas idéias, compreendeu também o que deveria fazer, e como fazer. Devia muito a sua menina Virgínia, e agora era a hora de pagar, derrotando a si mesmo.

E agora que tudo estava feito, sentia-se orgulhoso por ter sido mais inteligente do que seu eu futuro, que era muito mais experiente, e conseqüentemente, mais sábio. Sorriu mais uma vez, dando-se conta de que aquela era a primeira vez que fazia uma boa ação genuinamente, sem interesse nenhum, apenas para quitar uma dívida que tinha com Gina por tê-la feito sofrer.

Apesar de toda a satisfação de ter cumprido o que era certo, o sentimento de tristeza que sempre lhe assolava, voltou mais uma vez. Sentiu-se pequeno e fraco, necessitando de algo, sem saber exatamente o que era. Mas algo dentro de si o informou o que já sabia: por mais que desejasse algo, por mais que necessitasse, nunca poderia ter nada... Era apenas uma lembrança, agora pertencente à uma garotinha...

=*=

****

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
_Sem pensamento, sem voz, sem uma alma  
_**Don't let me die here, there must be something more  
**_Não me deixe morrer aqui, deve haver algo mais  
_**Bring me to life  
**_Traga-me para vida_

Alguma coisa pesada comprimia fortemente sua perna contra o chão frio e isto parecia irritá-lo mais do que a forte dor que parecia querer explodir sua cabeça. Ele tentou mexer seu braço, mas também havia algo sobre este e era impossível movimentá-lo mais de um centímetro.

Sentiu o cheiro agridoce de sangue e agradeceu por ser o rosto de Gina colado ao seu. Agradeceu mais ainda por sentir a respiração pesada e quente dela batendo em sua bochecha: estava viva. Sentiu vontade de ouvir sua voz manhosa e suave, ou ver seus sorrisos sempre sinceros, mas naquela posição, Draco tinha certeza de que seria impossível.

Começou a mexer sua perna, até que depois de algum tempo em que começava a sentir cãibra no braço, o peso sobre ela foi aliviado. Conseguiu tirar o apoio que estava mantendo sobre Gina e teve forças, desta vez, para puxar seu braço violentamente, fazendo com que um Percy assustado acordasse caindo para o lado.

Virou-se para o outro lado, depois de ver Gina à sua frente, desacordada e murmurou com a voz firme, porém um pouco baixa:

- Da próxima vez que resolver se jogar em cima de alguém, mantenha essa perna de chumbo longe da minha! - falou para o Sr. Weasley, que piscava, desentendido - E você, - disse agora para Percy, que ainda não parecia totalmente consciente - trate de olhar antes de jogar esse "corpo de pluma" em cima do meu braço! Nunca tive dúvidas sobre a má educação dos Weasley, mas não achei que a situação era tão grave a esse ponto.

Percy lançou um olhar nada amistoso entre as lentes sujas de seu óculos e já abria a boca para rebater quando o Sr. Weasley fez um gesto para que ele se mantivesse quieto.

- Admira-me toda essa coragem para salvar minha filha, jovem Malfoy. Porém, nada muda minha opinião de que sua repugnância por nossa família é pura inveja por não ter esta união em seu lar. Vi que seu pai não ousou se mexer para lhe ajudar. Creio que não há culpa sua nisso e espero que, se deseja realmente ter com minha filha, corrija seus erros de julgamento.

Draco olhou para o senhor de cabelos vermelhos, que estava espalhados em poucas partes da cabeça, e manteve seus olhos sem nenhuma emoção. Ele abriu sua boca para responder alguma coisa, apesar de não saber exatamente o que diria. Mas um movimento ao lado o fez desviar os olhos do senhor.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou, enquanto observava à Gina abrindo os olhos.

Lentamente ela ergueu o corpo e envolveu os braços sobre Draco, num abraço caloroso. Ele sentia que ela começava a chorar e se perguntou como alguém podia ter tantas lágrimas para derramar em um tempo de tão poucas horas.

- O que... o que aconteceu? - ela sussurrou - Eu me lembro... Tom, Vol... Voldem... lançou uma maldição...

Draco ponderou a pergunta e viu que ele ainda não havia questionado sobre isto. Estava vivo, mas havia sido atingido por um _Avada._ Olhou ao redor e viu os Comensais que estavam ali antes, caídos no chão, talvez mortos, talvez desmaiados.

- Eu não sei... Não sei exatamente como, mas nós sobrevivemos. Sobrevivemos a um _Avada Kedrava_... E temos quatro Comensais apagados e um Voldemort sumido... - ele disse, também confuso - Talvez nos dêem um apelido, como aquele ridículo do Potter: "o menino-que-sobreviveu". Que tal "o quarteto-que-desmaiou-na-hora-mais-importante"?

Gina fingiu não escutar e soltou-se de Draco. Ao ver que o pai e o irmão estavam bem, abraçou-os. Draco ignorou a cena e tentou procurar por uma explicação plausível para estarem os quatro vivos. _"Talvez porque eu e os dois cabeças de fósforos tenhamos nos jogado para proteger Gina, a maldição tenha se expelido... Mas é impossível um _Avada_ ser impedido tão facilmente..."_ ele pensou, cético.

Sentiu a mão de Gina comprimindo a sua e voltou-se para olhá-la. Mantinha um sorriso fraco, mas muito expressivo, e seus olhos brilhavam docemente. Draco via que com aquela aparência, Gina poderia participar de um concurso de visual mais horrível e ganharia; devido aos cabelos grudados no rosto, alguns rastros de sangue, lágrimas descendo pela bochecha e vestes nada inteiras. Mas teve consciência de que nunca a achara tão linda, como naquele momento, em que seus olhos lhe mostravam gratidão, amor...

Num impulso, levou a mão esquerda ao ombro de Percy e o afastou um pouco dela, dando-lhe liberdade para puxá-la rapidamente e esquecer um pouco do que haviam passado no doce dos lábios que Gina oferecia...

__

"N/A: Eu não tenho certeza se a **Murta** era uma lufa-lufa, mas, de qualquer modo, eu posso dizer que ela não tinha o nome citado no livro 2 - graças a fofa da Diana Prallon (Obrigada, novamente!!) - e mesmo assim, eu não quis inventar um neste capítulo, para não quebrar a imagem dela - que já não é nada boa pra mim =)  
Ah, peço desculpas pela minha imaginação limitada por não ter criado uma marca melhor do que a que eu descrevi no ombro da Gina. Leão e cobra já devem estar muito manjados, mas eu simplesmente não consegui imaginar naaada diferente...=b".


	4. Epílogo

****

Epílogo

**Oh, tell me why  
**_Oh, diga-me por quê   
_**Oh, tell me true  
**_Oh, diga-me a verdade  
_**Oshiete ikirumiwo  
**_Diga-me o sentido de viver  
_**Forever love   
**_Para sempre amor  
_**Forever dream  
**_Para sempre sonho  
_**Afukeru namidano naka  
**_Entre lágrimas  
_**Kagayaku kisetsuga eienni kawarumade  
**_Até que esta estação se transforme  
_**Forever love  
**_Numa eternidade de amor  
  
_****

Poucas horas antes, o que ela mais desejava era morrer. Ter seus sentidos e pensamentos vetados, não poder mais respirar, nem ver, nem nada. Mas agora, enquanto estava embalada em esperanças concretas, enquanto beijava Draco, o que desejava era viver e viver, cada momento, cada tristeza e alegria.

Sorriu novamente para Draco e lhe abraçou, querendo mais uma vez garantir que não era só uma ilusão. Questionou-se pelo sumiço de Voldemort, e antes que pensasse em alguma solução, uma voz suave, porém ainda sem sentimentos, sussurrou-lhe dentro de sua cabeça:

- Amor, minha menina, foi o amor de seu sonserino, e desses dois, que devem ser seus parentes, pelos cabelos avermelhados. Do mesmo modo que aconteceu com Harry Potter, porém, desta vez não houve cicatrizes, nem feitiços: o amor por você era tão grande que a maldição simplesmente tomou rumos contrários, e os servos de Voldemort foram atingidos. Quanto a ele, creio que não voltará mais. Não terá força suficiente para encarar mais uma vez a batalha contra os que aceitam esse sentimento.

Gina sentiu seus olhos marejados e ficou feliz por confirmar que aquele era novamente o mesmo Tom que lhe falava no diário, não o que lhe aprisionara na câmara e a quisera morta. Ficou feliz por saber que agora ele falava de amor, e se fosse possível, até o sentia.

Transmitiu toda essa felicidade que sentia em um sorriso, que direcionou ao reflexo meio apagado de um jovem no canto da sala. Um sorriso que vinha do fundo de sua alma, demonstrando também o quanto lhe era grata e, dizendo que mesmo não podendo dar esse amor para o jovem, amava-o.

Ela não sabia, mas havia dado exatamente aquilo que a lembrança de Tom Riddle esperava, necessitava. Um gesto de amor. Enquanto a lembrança do jovem ia sumindo, Gina sabia que agora ele acreditava nos sentimentos amorosos e sabia também que não se lembraria mais dele ao sofrer, mas sim, ao sorrir...

Sorriria a qualquer dificuldade, pois agora acreditava ter forças. Forças para enfrentar os problemas que teria no romance com Draco, começando por aquele que ele estava tendo com seu pai e seu irmão: enquanto o louro brigava com Percy, dizendo que este sujara a capa - que já não estava nada limpa - com a bota, o Sr. Weasley discutia também por ter presenciado o beijo de Gina.

Bem, por mais doces que fossem, Gina estava decidida a não derramar mais lagrimas de sangue. Por Tom, por Draco, pelo amor que tinha dentro de si, sorriria, mesmo que seu coração chorasse. Ela sorriria, pois o pior acabara.

****

Fim

**_Notas finais: _**Eu simplesmente não consegui deixar o Draco totalmente sério... Aff... Antes que eu perceba, sempre acabo colocando algum comentário sarcástico dele... e esta fic não era para ter nada de irônico, só melancólico e triste... Mas já foi! =b  
Foi muito, muito bom escrever esta fic e eu torço para que eu tenha passado alguma coisa com ela, seja um sorriso, uma lágrima, raiva de mim, nostalgia, tristeza ou alegria...   
Espero que vocês não tenham estranhado a mudança da narrativa de cada personagem, nem a ordem cronológica desrespeitada, e que tenham gostado dos trechos das músicas que eu coloquei.   
Ah, Obrigadão pelas reviews! 


End file.
